Faking It
by darth piggy
Summary: katsuya's ready to move on, at least he thinks he is. when he comes back to kaiba's to get his stuff will he leave or be stuck in this endless cycle of breaking up and making up forever? katsuyaseto


title: Faking It 

author: darth piggy

summary: katsuya's ready to move on, at least he thinks he is. when he comes back to kaiba's to get his stuff will he leave or be stuck in this endless cycle of breaking up and making up forever?

disclaim: i don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, although i do own quite a few Yu-Gi-Oh shirts. lol. very cute.

* * *

Katsuya walked back into Kaiba's room after four days of being gone. It was the longest he had even been away and he prided himself on the fact. Before he had always came back begging to be taken into Kaiba's bed. This time he had only come back for clothes.

"Back again I see." Kaiba stood out of sight of the door along the bathroom wall. His back was turned to Katsuya and he was grateful. Kaiba's eyes were held upon a picture on the wall. It was taken shortly after the two had gotten together two years ago.

"Yeah I guess I am. My stuff's here." Katsuya shuffled his feet and walked toward his once boyfriend. At least he thought they were boyfriends. If they had been more or less then that he didn't know.

"It's over there." Kaiba turned towards him and a hand pointed to a near by shelf. Upon it sat a plain cardboard box, it was the colour of Katsuya's heart.

"You pack it already?" he asked carefully. He wanted to judge the answer.

"Yes, wanted the dog toys out of my room as soon as possible." Even for Kaiba it was bitter. Katsuya flinched and picked up the box.

"Enough of the dog jokes, Kaiba. Haven't we matured a little more then that?"

"I don't know have we? I see I'm back to Kaiba; why should I give you the pleasure of being more then a dog." Yes it was back to Kaiba. It had to be Kaiba. If it wasn't Katsuya wouldn't have been able to distance himself enough away from him.

"Kaiba. Seto, don't do this. Don't make this harder then it has to be." He broke under the pleading look Kaiba was giving him.

Then he did something unexpected, Seto smiled.

"Fuck you, Katsuya." His face twisting unable to bare what he wanted to express. An emotion part anger, part sad hope. Anger finally took hold when he asked, "why the hell should I make this easier for you. Tell me. Go ahead. Tell me why I should just let you go with out a fight. Let you leave and fuck me over. I want to know."

"You know why, Kaiba!" Katsuya felt he was playing the angst ridden teenage and he guessed he was. The long and tiresome break up with a week old boyfriend. Except this wasn't a week old and this wasn't just another boyfriend, this was Kaiba. Yes, it was high school again and he still couldn't deal with it. "Jesus, you act like it's all my fault."

"So it's all mine?" Seto exclaimed. Where did Katsuya get off?

"Yes, no. Shit. Don't do this to me. Please. Please? I can't stand leaving if you're going to hate me." This was getting bad. He knew he had to get out of there. He started towards the door. Seto held his arm before he could go. They stood there a moment. Both thinking of what had gotten them to this point, that moment of thin uneasy touch. Katsuya almost wanted to stay there stuck like this. Him heading off stage, Seto holding on from the wings. Maybe he didn't have to want it, maybe this was already how it was.

"Then don't leave." It was Seto who broke the silence.

"Stop it! STOP IT! FUCK! YOU KNOW I CAN'T DO THAT!" It was Katsuya who broke away.

"Yes you can. And you will. I am not letting you." Seto reclaimed his arm, then his other and threw him on to the bed. It was here they had first had sex and it was here they had made love three months ago. Last week they had just fucked.

"Damn it, Seto." His hands were locked above his head, pinned there by one of Seto's. His face was already leaning down to kiss him. Lips missed as Katsuya turned his head. "Fuck, not again."

"I love you, puppy." The words fell into blonde hair. Seto's mouth ghosted the hair and he breathed in his scent.

"Seto," Katsuya whispered. This was the fifth time he had tried to leave. This was the fifth time he gave in. There was so many reasons to leave. Seto's jealousy of every moment Katsuya didn't spend with him, Katsuya not telling his friends they were living together, both their shame of being homosexuals, Seto working till all hours of the night, Katsuya never saying 'I love you' outside of bed, everything seemed to be piled up against them and he keep trying to escape except he couldn't. He never could. Some how he had managed to entangle himself with Seto Kaiba and he could not untie the knot.

"Puppy," Seto said again. His free hand already under his shirt, grapping chest, then suddenly it plunged down ward to loose pants. He was never one for foreplay. "Tell me you don't want this still. Tell me you don't love me any more. Please. Just tell me so I can stop and forget you."

"I don't want this, I don't love you." Even as he said this, his hips bucked forward with need and his face pulled up from the bed to reach Seto's face. He kissed him. He kissed him and took everything from the man. Seto groaned and tore at Katsuya's fly. He desperately clawed at them and finally they came undone. He jerked away from their kiss. He grabbed at Katsuya roughfully, forcefully. His fingers tightening around what could only be called his.

It didn't take Katsuya long to groan. He pulled at his bond hands needing to free them. "Please, Seto. Let me go." Seto shook his head. He didn't know if he was asking him to release his hands or release his heart and he wasn't taking chances. Instead he intensified his torment to Katsuya's length. "Shit, Seto." Katsuya didn't think he could keep going and he didn't. His orgasm came quick and hard. He fell back in the quake. His breathe that had once been ragged and gasping, slowed and steady. Seto fell on top of him. Spent not from sex, but from shear emotion he had put in getting Katsuya off.

"I can't, Katsuya. I won't," was all he said. His head rested atop Katsuya's breast bone. He listened for the heartbeat that always clamed him. It was erratic and panicked, but he held it close and listened on. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he sighed. Finally Seto relaxed his grip on his wrists. Katsuya wrapped his arms around Seto and lied there. Nothing had been solved. Make up sex never did. "Seto..."

"What, puppy?" Apparently Seto thought it did.

"We can't keep doing this." He formed the words slowly in his mouth.

"I know," came something a kin to moan. "Katsuya, can we I don't know talk about this in the morning? Please? I just want to pretend everything is okay for a moment."

Seto looked up at Katsuya. The feeling in his eyes he knew all to well.

"Okay." He didn't want to wait. He didn't want to fake this. He wanted to have resolve this now and know whether this was to be real or not, but he didn't say anything more. He understood why Seto wanted what he wanted and he closed his eyes and pulled him closer in his arms.

"Thank you," and soon they were asleep.

* * *

An: this could be taken as a one shot or i could expand it depending on if i get any good reviews for this or if i feel like getting off my ass and adding more. lol. cheers and remember cheeto-flavored babies rule the world. 


End file.
